


Three Ways Gamora and Peter Grew Closer And The One Way They Finally Became (Better) Friends

by Missy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Ways Gamora and Peter Grew Closer And The One Way They Finally Became (Better) Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> I feel like I need to write a story about Drax now; poor guy got squeezed out of this one. Happy Birthday, ILU, enjoy these treats!

SLAM. BANG.

“They’re fighting again,” Rocket said mildly, not bothering to look up from his cards as he shuffled them. 

“I am Groot,” replied his friend, reaching for the little slips of paper, cautiously sticking one in his mouth. The arcane game had become quietly popular among the crew. Groot repeated the phrase as he laid his hand upon the table, cards facing him. It was just the four of them, Drax having retired to privacy for an early bedtime.

Rocket snorted. “Yeah, I know – but they’re not doing any real damage, so I guess we’ll just let ‘em do their thing. Ante up, man….and spit that out, you’re getting sap all over the ace.” 

“I am Groot,” the tree replied, card still in his mouth, moving the cards curiously between his long, woody fingers and staring at the images printed upon them.

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t swallow it this time.”

As if on cue, Peter and Gamora promptly made their presence known, crashing into the living quarters of the Milano with a barely-caged anger. “I told you I know where we’re going!”

“The Andromeda. Forty miles from the last known outpost of civilization as we know it. I don’t believe,” Gamora declared, “that this galaxy has any.” Gamora declared. “We’ve been traveling in the same direction for so long I don’t know which way’s up.”

“Why don’t you do the navigating since you know, like, EVERYTHING ever about piloting a ship?” he asked.

“ That falls to you.” She raised an eyebrow and concluded, “So what shall we do…leader?”

“Heheh fight, fight, fight!” Rocket teased. Then, when they both turned their gaze toward him, he added, “kiss kiss kiss!”

“No one asked you, fuzzface,” Peter glowered. “Anyway, we’re not off course. We’ll stop at the next planet and check things out. There has to be somebody there that needs help. Or food.”

Gamora scoffed. 

“And whatt’re we gonna do, ask directions?” Rocket wondered.

“Maybe.”

Rocket howled as Gamora glared at him. “I knew you had no idea where we are,” declared Rocket, then he turned to Groot, who had proudly laid his hand of cards on the table, this time face up, “ Aww, c’mon, there’s no way that’s four eights!”

“I am Groot!” he protested.

“Aww, fine, I fold,” he replied, turning over his four of clubs sullenly. Groot collected the small chip of emerald – colored glass Rocket had laid out as a form of payment, and grinned before shoving it into his mouth.

“Leave him alone,” Gamora ordered Rocket.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” he said, eyeballing Peter – who didn’t dare gainsay Gamora’s opinion.

**** 

The planet they selected – Druuana, a small grey orb forty miles from the nearest known star - tuned out to be very populated indeed – just by small blue things with sharp teeth and bumpy skin called Druuns. They weren’t worth very much according to Rocket – and they tasted terrible according to Groot - but they definitely were one thing for sure - very, very angry. All five of them blasted away at them as they made a hasty retreat back to the ship.

“I think,” said Gamora, “I was right. Maybe you should admit we were off-course?”

“No – I promise we can make money off of…” his voice cut off on a shriek and he quickly shook off the alien that had latched onto his thumb. Gamora rolled her eyes and plucked it off his offended digit. He then picked off one of the Druuns that had climbed up a pile of rubble behind them, one that seemed poised to bite her neck. 

Peter and Gamora locked eyes briefly. Once again, there was that mutual respect flashing between them like a bolt of lightning before they returned to business. “You’re not a bad shot!”

She replied by kicking Peter in the knee. But it was a loving kick, 

“Why don’t you guys just do it already?!” Rocket yelled, beating a retreat up the gangway. 

“I am Groot!” declared Groot, dragging Rocket into the safety of the ship, kicking off aliens as they ran.

“It’s okay, Gamora - you can admit that you find me totally handsome,” Peter said. 

The punch that landed in his gut was much softer than it would have been under different circumstances, Peter decided. Then he was too busy admiring her battle skills to argue with her.

****

That night they sat around the table, eating heartily, exhausted though they were. Peter turned his mix-tape on, afterward. And while he and Groot danced themselves dizzy Gamora had to admit…the music was sort of infectious. She may have shifted her shoulders to the beat – once or twice.

****

(For the record, one day in the far-flung future she did indeed admit she found him semi-cute. But that was under duress, while they were drunk, when she had a hangnail. And it’s a story for another day).

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Guardians of the Galaxy** , all of whom are the property of **Marvel Comics**. No money was earned from the writing of this piece of fanfiction, and the author makes no legal claim upon the characters within.


End file.
